


White tree

by mangwows



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Love, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Sex, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangwows/pseuds/mangwows
Summary: Viktor helps Yuuri with undressing from his Eros suit and sees something on his back that he has as well.





	

“Viktor can you help with the zipper?” Yuuri asked when Viktor walked in to the dressing room. He well knew that Viktor would see his soulmark, but his hopes for Viktor being his soulmate have been starting to shiver down. He needs to know before he is too afraid or too in love to even find his real soulmate. How scary is the thought that you don’t want to meet your own soulmate even if the person behind him wouldn’t be the one?  
  
Viktor placed his right hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and his left one to his waist, pulling him slightly closer so his chest was touching the shorter man’s back. “You did so well.” He whispered to his neck and placed the gentlest kiss right below his jaw. Yuuri _almost_ shivered.  
The moment was silent and full of love, the simplest touches Viktor gave could easily tell that. There wasn’t need for words right now.  
  
Somehow, still Yuuri found himself scared what is going to happen.  
  
“Please?” He asked as he realised Viktor still hasn’t unzipped the Eros suit. “Of course.” Viktor told and unzipped the suit all the way down to Yuuri’s lower back, where Viktor’s hand almost rested on Yuuri’s ass as he saw the mark.  
  
“…Yuu-“  
  
It took a moment for Viktor to remember what his mark looked like.  
  
A beautifully white mark, almost shaped like a tree growing up the spine up and spreading to Yuuri’s shoulder blades. “…Is this?”  
  
“Yes.” Yuuri spilled out before his anxiety would tell him to say otherwise, even if was clear that this is his soulmark.  
“…Yuuri…” Viktor whispered his name out as he placed his hand on Yuuri’s back, tracing the tree-like shape on his back gently, like he is scared of hurting Yuuri.  
“I’m sorry, I… I thought that-“  


Viktor hugged him from the back, hiding his face to Yuuri’s neck, hands wrapping him closer. “…Viktor?” Yuuri managed to stutter out. He tried to turn and look at his face, but he couldn’t see it. “Viktor?” He repeated again, wanting to know why he was reacting this way- was it the pure joy of finding out they are in fact soulmates, or the coming depression of finding out that… they are not.  
  
Viktor took a step back and Yuuri turned around to watch his reactions. The tears on his cheeks made Yuuri just more and more anxious. He hasn’t told anything, just repeated his name in whispers. Viktor started to unbutton his dress shirt. The hopes that were supressed by anxiety started to grow back again. Viktor turned around and let the shirt drop down from his hands to the floor, revealing the white tree-like mark that made Viktor’s pale skin look even paler, when it only gave a slight tanned look for Yuuri.  
  
Now they both were tearing up, the tension of months shattered down when Yuuri ran and hugged Viktor, crying to his back.  
Viktor managed to turn around even if the grip Yuuri had on him was strong. “You should have asked for my help to unzip the costume earlier.” Viktor smiled through the happy tears. Yuuri let out a soft laugh and pressed his face on Viktor’s warm chest, hands wrapped around his waist.  
  
They held each other for a long time, just rocking left and right quietly thinking through what just happened and how they will continue from this.  
“…After this season, move in with me to Russia.” Viktor finally broke the silence with a request that had Yuuri again in tears and glued closer to him. “Yes!” He smiled, turned to look at Viktor in his tear shed eyes and kissed him. Viktor closed his eyes and moved up one of his hand to Yuuri’s neck to hold him closer wanting this to last as long as it possibly could. Even if he was wanting this to last, he was the one to pull away. “…There are other’s waiting to get changed.” He almost grinned.  
Yuuri didn’t even have the time to answer or panic about the fact that it could easily be _Phichit Chulanont or Christophe Giacometti_ behind that door right now, when Viktor got on his knees and pulled his suit down to the floor and helped Yuuri to get out of it. He placed his hand on Viktor’s cheek as he stood back up again. Their eyes melted together for a moment that felt like forever for Yuuri.  
  
Yuuri had to shake his head clear and get dressed up. “Let’s go.” He said after getting done. Viktor took the gym bag, not even giving a chance for Yuuri to fight back that he could carry it back to the hotel.  
  
When they got out of the dressing room, Yuuri immediately spotted Phichit. His friend gave him a _too_ knowing look, but Yuuri so knew that Phichit was thinking that he and Viktor were having sex in there. He might tell Phichit the real story when he has the time to.  
Now they need to get to the hotel.  
  
  
  
The way back to the hotel was way too long for both of them. As they got to the elevator, they locked eyes with a knowing look and on that second Yuuri pushes Viktor to the wall and sealed their lips together. A slight moan escaped Viktor’s lips as Yuuri bit down on his bottom lip, teasing his way for the lead, even if he has had it from the start, from the moment they met for the first time.  
  
The door dinged open and both heard a laugh.  
“Hopefully your room isn’t far away.” Chris smirked and got in to the elevator like everything he just saw was a daily business to him- it probably is. Viktor let out a little laugh and held Yuuri close as the man blushed over to his ears.  
  
“I can’t believe he just…”  
“Saw us make out in an elevator?” Viktor continued. “Don’t worry, he’s seen so much more than that.” Viktor told Yuuri with a little eye roll, remembering the stories Chris has shared with him. That look made Yuuri not want to ask… but still, so curious. Maybe he can ask about that later. Now he just wanted to get to their room and be with his… his soulmate.  
  
  
  
After Yuuri taking a shower and getting changed to comfy clothes and Viktor doing the same, they ordered room service and ate, watching TV which both of them didn’t understand the language of. Now they were getting to bed, Yuuri way too tired after a long and stressful day filled with so many different emotions, mostly happy, gladly.  
He felt a dip on the bed as Viktor sat down. The lamp on the nightstand gave him a clear picture that Viktor was taking off his shirt. The white mark now beautiful in the warm light, Yuuri pressed his hand on it. Viktor froze for a second, but relaxed to the touch as Yuuri brought his hand up to his shoulder and pulled him down to the bed.  
  
“I love you.” Yuuri whispered, locking their eyes together, not wanting to look away.  
“I love you.” Viktor said, little louder than a whisper and ran his hand through the soft black hair of Yuuri’s. “I love you so much.” He repeated, the words coming out so naturally, like he has been saying it to him for years, still giving him the feeling of the first time of confessing.  
  
“...Why is it a tree?” Yuuri asked. He has been wondering it about for so long. Usually in the movies the marks are stars, hearts or something simple, something you understand. It’s also a fact that the bigger the mark, the rarer it seems to be. It’s been proven by scientist, they also stated that the rarer it is, the more love and trust you have for the other. Only a small mark filling up your palm is enough love to protect the other from a bullet… the mark that fills a whole back? Yuuri couldn’t even comprehend it.  
  
“You said that you don’t believe in soulmates…” Viktor thought out loud.  
“…Yeah, after over 20 you get kind of…”  
“Desperate?”  
“Mh.”  
  
Viktor understands this way too easily that he likes to think. He had been waiting closer to 30 years than 20 or even 25. He did have some thoughts that told him that his soulmate might be dead or just so far away that it would be impossible to find from the 7 billion people, but now he has him in his arms, safe and loved. He won’t let go.  
  
It was like Yuuri heard it when he cuddled closer, resting his head on Viktor’s chest. “We have a early flight.” He groaned and forced his eyes close.  
“I have an alarm on to wake us up.” Viktor said and kissed the top of Yuuri’s head. “Goodnight, love.”   
  
Viktor listened to Yuuri fall asleep and after that let himself the permission to fall asleep as well, his soulmate in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA I LOVED THIS IDEA SO MUCH AND AFTER SEEING HOW THE ZIPPER IN EROS COSTUME WORKS I FLIPPED
> 
> I hope you liked this, because I love this idea SO much!!   
> please leave kudos and comment!!
> 
> tumblr: softvictory


End file.
